


Steven and Connie get tattoos

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Steven and Connie as adults, Tattoos, tattoo artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven and Connie go to a tattoo parlor to get tattoos. anything else would spoil the ending.





	Steven and Connie get tattoos

>Steven and Connie smiled as they walked into the tattoo parlor. Both had grown to glorious adulthood, Steven now a massive figure, seven feet tall, broad shoulders, big puffy hair. a thick beard similar to his father's, thick arms and legs, and a cheerful smile on his face. Connie had taken after her mother, she stood at six feet tall, her hips had widened, her breasts had came in, her arms and legs were thin, but still very powerful from all the training she had done with the Crystal Gems.   
>Connie and Steven both smiled at the tattoo artists, each with a doodle of a tattoo. Steven's was the left half of a heart, the word "Jam" sitting at the largest part of the heart curve, underneath it, a tiny biscuit was drawn. Connie's was the right half of a heart, the word "Buds" sitting at the largest part of the heart curve, underneath it, a tiny strawberry sat.   
>The tattoo artists asked each of them if they were sure, that they could give them matching tattoos of a full heart if they wanted. Steven and Connie both laughed and replied that the hearts would be coming together frequently. The tattoo artists shrugged before they got to work.  
>Needles touched down on Connie's and Steven's right arms, up close to the shoulder. Steven had the left half on an X to mark the spot on his arm, while Connie had the right half of an X on her arm. The tattoo artists thought the half X's were strange, but shrugged it off as a quirk of the couple.   
>The artists worked diligently and quickly on the half hearts, making sure to use the same shade of red for the heart halves, the same shade of black for the outlines, the same shade of pink for the letters. After an hour of work, the two artists had finished, leaving Steven and Connie with two halves of the same heart on their right arms.   
>The artists told them it'd take a few weeks for the tattoos to fully heal up, to which Steven and Connie shared a knowing smile before paying for the tattoos and thanking them for a job well done.   
>A short distance away, Steven licked his hand and placed it gently on Connie's tattoo, the inflammation and pain vanishing instantly. He then repeated the motion on his own arm, thankful his healing powers worked on himself.   
>They waited until they got back to the privacy of the beach house, locking themselves in Steven's bathroom before they smiled and held each other close, Steven's gem glowing brightly as their bodies were slowly engulfed in light, their forms merging together, growing two feet taller than Steven's body, His large frame and Connie's thinner frame averaging out together, the beard remaining on their face, their hair flowing all the way to their feet, their arms and legs thinner than Steven's, thicker than Connie's, but extremely powerful, their hips slightly wider than Connie's, their chest slightly bustier.   
>Stevonnie stood as themselves, rolling up their right sleeves to get a better look. A smile crossed their face as they saw the tattoo, a full heart, the words "Jam Buds" printed side by side, a strawberry next to a biscuit underneath.   
>"Happy three year anniversary of dating jam bud." Stevonnie whispered out as they wrapped their arms around themself, smiling and giggling with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion tattoo! If anyone else has done an idea like this, I'd like to see more of it, either stories or art.


End file.
